What You Mean To Me
by YayItsNicole2
Summary: Rydel has trouble in her relationship with her first boyfriend. Even when her brother's and close friends try to get her out of it she wont listen to them because she thinks that the relationship she is in is perfectly fine. She won't even listen to her bestfriend, the one she tells everything to,Ellington, even though he's trying to help her. Will Rydellington ever happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rydel wonders why she has never had a boyfriend, which makes her feel slightly depressed. That was until she meets a boy and falls for him but he doesn't treat her right. Her brother's and bestfriend Vanessa try to talk her into breaking up with him, but Rydel doesn't listen to them, she won't even listen to her bestfriend, Ellington, who she tell everything too. Can he talk her out of it. Will there be a rydellington romance or will Rydel never tell Ratliff about her feelings for him and stay with her boyfriend. Find out in 'What You Mean To Me' A Rydellington Love Story.


	2. Chapter 2 'The Pilot'

_I pulled a piece of my hair behind my ear as I walked into the kitchen._ "Want any breakfast, honey"_My mom,Stormie, asked me but I declined. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I don't know why, but i've been a little down lately, but i've been hiding it from my family and friends. They always see me as a happy and silly person so that's how I act around them even when I wasn't in the mood. I grab an apple then head to the backyard. Once I get there I see Ross, Rocky and Riker in the pool while Ratliff and his girlfriend Kelly was sitting on a lounge chair together cuddling. I sit on the other side of the because I didn't feel like having to talk and engage in conversation. Ratliff and Kelly dating was probably one of the reasons i've been low, but it's not because i'm jealous or anything, yeah I might have a little crush on Ellington but i'm happy for him, I just don't understand why i'm almost 19 years old and I have never had a boyfriend or had my first kiss. I mean am I that bad? Am I ugly? Why don't people like me? I shake those thoughts out of my head once I get a text. I was from my friend Vanessa Marano. It said_ 'Hey Delly, do you feel like hanging out today'?_ I replied back_ 'No I just want to stay in the house today'._ She replies back saying that she'll_ 'stop by with ice cream, magazines and sad movies'. _Vanessa knew what I was going through because she was the only one I told, The only one I trusted. Before I ended the text I replied with an_ 'ok'_ and with that I went in to the house._

**_A/N:So do you guys like it? I was wondering if I should continue it or not. Tell me if I should or not._**


	3. Chapter 3 'The Question'

_Rydel's POV: I walked into my room and plopped onto my bed. I was just about to take a quick nap when there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said as I got off of my bed. That was when Kelly walked in._ "Hey, Rydel I just wanted to invited you to my 19th birthday next week"_ Kelly said._ "Sure" _I said with a smile._ "Great, ill text you the deets"_ Kelly said as she walked out of my room without shutting my door. I really did t want to goto the party because once again I Had to socialize, but I didn't want to be rude and decline her nice offer so I accepted it._ "Hey Dels"_ I heard someone call and I knew right away that it was no other than Ratliff._ "Hey"_I said back as I sat on the tip of my bed._ "How are you feeling"_ Ratliff asks as he sits on the pink bean bag chair that was sitting on my floor._ "I'm quiet fine Ratliff,why do you ask" . "You just haven't been seeming yourself Dels, everyone else might be buying the fake smile on your face but I'm not"_ Ratliff said sitting up a little in the chair. Gosh he knew me so well, I really can't hide anything from him._ "I'm just not in the mood to be happy". "Why not"? "I really can't tell you..."_ I say to Ratliff as I take my eye contact off of him and place it on something else._ "Come on Dels, we tell each other everything, were best friends". "I know that we are best friends Ratliff but this is one thing that I really can't talk to you about, it's more of a girl thing" I say looking at him. "What is it that time of the month". "Oh My God no Ratliff, like I said girl business that you wouldn't understand, that's why Vanessa is coming over". "Ok, but promise me you'll talk to her about it Delly, your a strong person, but you just can't keep stuff bottled up" _Ratliff says standing up._ "I promise Rat"_ I say to Ratliff as I stand up and give him a hug._ "I promise if something else is bothering me that is not 'girl talk' you'll be the first one ill talk to"_ I say to Ratliff as we pull out of the hug._ "Ok then, ill be downstairs with your brothers if you need us" _Ratliff says leaving out of my room shutting the door. Gosh I love that I can talk to him about anything. He always finds a way to make me feel better. And right now I feel a little better._

**_A/N:So guys what did you think of this chapter?! I hope you liked it, I promise the next one will be longer! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 'The Reason'

Rydel's POV:I change into a pair of sweatpants with my white hollister shirt and uggs. Just when I plopped back into my bed my door opened.

"Heyy"Vanessa said as she came fully into my room then shut the door.

"Finally your here"I say as I sit up into my bed.

"How ya feeling"Vanessa as she sets the plastic Walmart bag onto my desk.

"A little better I guess."I say as turn on my air conditioner.

"So what should we start with, movies and ice cream or gossip?"Vanessa says sitting my bed next to me.

I shrug"Either one works."

"So what happened today that was interesting?"

"Umm...nothing really I got invited to Kelly's birthday party and Ratliff and I had a little talk."

"Wait, what did you and Ratliff talk about?"

"We'll he asked was I ok and I said I was but he knew I was lying, so he tried to get me to talk to him about it."

"So what did you tell him."Vanessa asks anxiously waiting for the rest of the story.

"That it was girl talk and that I would talk to you about it, so he made me promise that I would tell you"

"See he really does care about you"

"Duh, as a friend as a sister not in any type of romantic interest"

"How do you know"Vanessa asks seriously.

"Nessa, he has a girlfriend for crying out loud"I say reminding her.

"But, that doesn't mean that he has no type of feelings for you."

"Nessa, why would he like me, I've never had a boyfriend or a first kiss."

"Rydel, just because all of that didn't happened doesn't mean that no one would want to be with you."

"Then explain it Vanessa, explain why no one would bother trying to be with Rydel the 'weird girl' that no one would ever like."

"Rydel, that stuff your talking about was in high school, they were just bullies trying to get you and your self esteem down."

"Guess what, it worked" and with those last words I left out my room. I didn't know what to do. Everything from what happened in high school kept rushing in my head. How I was bullied for not having a boyfriend. Yeah, I had friends and they would take up for me, but they weren't there all of the time. "Rydel, where are you going" I hear someone say. I turn around to see Ratliff standing there in front of my house. I just turn around and continue to walk. I might not know where I'm walking to right now but I just need time. Time to think about everything that has happened to me.


	5. Chapter 5 'The Talk'

Ratliff's POV:I was tempted to go and see what was wrong with Rydel, but I thought that she might have needed time alone. I walked back into the house to find Vanessa looking for Rydel.

"Where is she"Vanessa asked as she walked into the living room where the guys were.

"I don't know, she left and looked a little upset"I said as I stood next to her.

"I know that she was"Vanessa said as the guys turned around.

"Why, I thought she said that she would talk to you about it"I asked as Vanessa waiting for Vanessa to explain.

"We'll she did, and some how in the conversation high school was bought up".

"I'll be back"I said grabbing my jacket. I knew about the whole high school situation and so did her brothers. They took up for her too but they didn't know how much it hurted her like I do. Rydel is very good at hiding her emotions, so even when her brothers bought up the things from high school she would smile, said and acted like everything was fine. But I never bought it, not even for a minute. After I grabbed my jacket I headed out of the Lynch's household. I knew where Rydel would be. Her most favorite place in the world that came first before the beach. It was this little spot in the park near a pond area where only some people knew about. She had showed it to me one day in high school because she trusted me. And we'll I'm her best friend. As I got to where she was I saw her with her head in her hands crying.

"Rydel"I said softly waiting for her to answer. I saw her wipe her eyes then she looked up. They were puffy red and her face was tear stained.

"What are you doing here"Rydel managed to say.

"I wanted know if you were ok, so this was the first place I looked".

"Wow, you really remember this old place I showed you"Rydel said with a little smile on her face.

"How could I not, I love this place". I say and Rydel then smiles, but it wasn't the fake smile that she Always puts on it was her real one.

"So, care to tell me why you were crying"I say sitting on the bench next to her. Even though I knew the answer I wanted to her side of the story. Just when I asked that question her bright smile changed.

"...Rydel"I said looking at her.

"Ratliff I told you, nothing but girl talk".

"Vanessa already told me you know".

"Told you what"Rydel asked with a panic express on her face.

"About the conversation"I say confused.

"What part of the conversation though"Rydel asked still having the panic expression on her face.

"We'll she said you too were having girl talk and some how the past from highschool got brought up".

"Oh"Rydel said with a relief expression on her face.

"So um...do you want to talk about it".

"About what"Rydel asks sitting back into the bench.

"About...you know what happened in high school".

"Ratliff you know how I feel toward that subject".

"Rydel, you can't just keep stuff bottled up all of the time, you have to let people in".

"I know that I shouldn't keep things bottled in and I don't want to, but things are just better to forget about".

"The only way you can forget about it is to talk about it".

"No I think it's the other way around"Rydel says with a giggle at the end.

"Rydel just talk to me, I'm your best friend right".

"Yes, you are my best GUY friend"Rydel reassuring me that I was her best friend.

"Then talk to me about it, because I know it's bothering you even though high school is over".

"Ok" Rydel says taking a deep breath.

"We'll you already know that I've been bullied in high school, and it really bought me down the girls there were trying to get my self esteem low by calling me 'the freak' or 'the loser' and it worked, no matter how hard I tried to not listen to what they were saying and kept on telling myself that it was not true, I had to realize that it was."Rydel said looking down.

It really broke my heart that Rydel thought that about herself, I mean come on she's amazing she's talented and beautiful and I'm not just saying that as her best friend I really mean it.

"I mean why would anyone like me, I am weird and shy and I'm not even attractive"Rydel continued. I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

"Rydel, none of that is true, yeah you might be a little weird and shy but those are the traits that make you, you. Your one in a million Rydel you shouldn't let anyone tell you differently, and you are beautiful"I tell Rydel reassuring her that its ok to be different and that she should not listen to what people say. I could have went on and on about what makes Rydel...well Rydel, but I didn't want to make things awkward because I don't really like her that way. Don't get me wrong she's beautiful and perfect and stuff, but I see her as my best friend and sister. I might have had a tiny crush on her when we first met, but that has changed over the past 4 years. Plus I'm dating Kelly.

"Thanks Ratliff" Rydel says giving me a big smile and a hug. "Your the best friend anyone could have"She says as we pull out of the hug.

"Any time"I say with a smile.

**_A/N:Wow that was the most I wrote for this story EVER! Ha, I hoped you all like it. The next chapter might be out tomorrow or Thursday June 20,2013. I'll have to see_**.


	6. Chapter 6 'The Overheard'

Rydel's POV: I wake and feel a little better than what I felt yesterday. I love having talks with Ratliff because he always make me feel better some how. And he was right. I shouldn't keep things bottled up because something's I can't handle on my own. I take a shower and put on a short blue dress with my white Doc Martens. As I look at the clock I notice that it is only 7:18 the morning so I guess no one is awake. As I walk down stairs I hear two people whispering. "So, how did you get Rydel to feel better" I hear a voice say...wait that voice sound familiar. Hey is that Ryland and Ratliff talking?

"Wait you knew that Rydel was upset"Ratliff asked Ryland.

"We'll kinda."Ryland responds shrugging.

"Then why didn't you talk to her about it"?Ratliff questions Ryland.

"Because I knew that she wouldn't talk to me about it, yeah I might be her favorite brother and all, but she only tells things to you"Ryland explains. And it was true, I only told things to Vanessa or Ratliff.

"I guess that's true"Ratliff said realizing that it was true.

"Well...are you going to answer my question or not"Ryland says leaning forward on the marble counter top.

"What question"Ratliff asks confused.

"How did you get Rydel to feel better."

"I just told her that she might be a little weird and stuff but those traits makes her who she is."

"Go on"Ryland says intrigued.

"Then I told her that she was one in a million and that she was beautiful."

"Woah, dude do you like my sister?"

"No, I couldn't like her ever she's like a sister to me, sure she's funny, weird, and beautiful but I could never see myself dating her".

Right when I heard those word come out of Ratliff's mouth I was crushed. I couldn't move a single muscle in my entire body. I wasn't just crushed I was broken into piece. That was then, when I realized that I liked Ratliff more than I thought.

"Wow you made a mistake"I heard Ryland say as her shook his head.

"What do you mean I made a mistake?"

"You can't just say that kind of stuff to Rydel man, she falls easily for guys and with you Ratliff, your leading her on only to disappoint her at the end."

"I'm pretty sure Rydel has no types of feelings for me."

"She probably didn't then, but now im not so sure." Ryland says as he picks up a banana.

Ratliff's phone then rings. "Um...ok be there in a sec."I hear Ratliff say.

"Ry, tell the others Ill be back in time for rehearsals I have to meet Kelly right now as he grabs his jacket.

I quick go up the stairs silently, then act as I'm coming down as Ratliff passes by leaving out of the house.

I walk in to the kitchen and I'm greet by my youngest brother Ryland.

"Morning Delly"Ryland says as he takes a bite out of his banana.

"Hey Ry"I say as I go into the fridge and pull out the carton of orange juice.

"Um...Rydel can I ask you something"Ryland says as he takes a sip of his milk.

"Sure what's up"I ask Ryland as I get a glass out of the cabinet.

"Well...do you um..."Ryland stutters.

"Well spit it out Ry"I say as I rinse out the glass.

"Do like or have any feelings toward Ratliff what so ever"Ryland ask with a serious face.

I knew that if I told him he would have told ratliff and I knew that things wouldn't be the same between me and my bestfriend. So I did the first thing I thought of...I lied.

I do my fake laugh."what of course not Ry, what gave you that silly idea, I see Ratliff as a brother not a boyfriend."I say as I pour me half a glass of orange juice.

"Oh good because I was worried that You developed feelings for Ratliff after what happened yesterday"Ryland says.

"Well I don't like Ratliff in the way Ryland you have nothing to worry about" I lie as I take a sip of my orange juice.

Ryland sighs in relief.


	7. Chapter 7 'The Truth Part 1'

Rydel's POV:"Let's go guys"I hear Riker call from the garage. I hop off of the couch and head to the garage for rehersals. "Guys!"Riker yells.

"We're coming Riker calm your horses" I heard ross say as he walks in front of me. Once we all get into the garage I see that Ratliff is missing.

"Where is El"I hear Ross say as he picks up his guitar.

"I just called him, he's on his way"Riker says handing Rocky his guitar.

We waited for about a half an hour and Ratliff finally decided to show up. And guess what? He was with no other than Kelly.

"Hey guys can kelly stay and watch us do rehearsals?"

"Sure she's already here"Riker says picking up his bass.

"Yays"Kelly says throwing her hand in the air before sitting in the chair in front of us.

"What song should we start with"Riker ask looking around.

"I think we should-"I say before being cut off by Kelly.

"What about Crazy For You"Kelly says as she takes a sip of her Cherry ICEE.

"Sounds great to me"Ratliff says as the boys nod in agreement.

"Rydel?"Riker asks as he looks over for my approval.

I shrug trying to hide the annoyance if Kelly being in my presence. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice person but at times she can get annoying and sometimes she does it on purpose. But Ellington being the love struck idiot that he is thinks that she is SO perfect and she can't do any wrong.

"1, 2,3"Ratliff says banging his drums sticks lightly together.

Rocky starts to play his guitar and then we all join in making it go with the song. Then Ricky starts off the song.

* * *

Rocky:_Italic _ Ross:Underlined R5:**Bold**

_ I played it safe_

_ I kept my foot up on the break_

_ I never really took a chance in life_

_ And didn't live for today_

_ Oh Girl, and then I met you_

_ Opened my eyes to something new_

_ You know you set me free_

_ Like no one else_

_ And got me acting a fool_

I turn my head to look at Ratliff and see him staring at Kelly singing to Her. I turn my head back to the blank wall waiting for the chorus to come.

Don't you know you change my life

Girl 'cause now I'm living

And it feels so right

Yeah!

Ross sings then we all join in.

** You got my heart beat pumping**

** And it's going insane**

** You got me jumping out of**

** Aeroplanes**

** And that's whyyyy**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** crazy for you**

We sing as I take a glance at my band mates.

**You got me base-jump living**

** And I can't look down**

** You know you short circuit my brain**

** I can't lieee**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** Crazy for you!**

We sing together before Rocky starts off his next verse. I take a glance back over to Ratliff and he's still staring at Kelly. God can't your eyes hurt from staring at the same thing for too long?

_Midnight dipping in the pool_

_ Or sneaking out_

_ Up on the roof_

_ You're unpredictable_

_ and girl that's what_

_ That's what I love about you_

_ Ooohh_

Rocky sings before I join Ross in on singing his lines.

Don't you know you change my life

Girl 'cause now I'm living

And it feels so right

Yeah!

**You got my heart beat pumping**

** And it's going insane**

** You got me jumping out of**

** Aeroplanes**

** And that's whyyyy**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** crazy for you**

** You got me base-jump living**

** And I can't look down**

** You know you short circuit my brain**

** I can't lieee**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** Crazy for you!**

Girl I didn't loose my mind

When I fell for you

(Without a parachute)

And I'm gonna love you girl

Like you never knew

Ooohh

_ Don't you know you change my life_

_ Girl 'cause now I'm living_

_ And it feels so right_

_ Yeah!_

Ross sings as Ratliff goes crazy on the drums.

**You got my heart beat pumping**

** And it's going insane**

** You got me jumping out of**

** Aeroplanes**

** And that's whyyyy**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** crazy for you**

** You got me base-jump living**

** And I can't look down**

** You know you short circuit my brain**

** I can't lieee**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** Crazy for you!**

** I'm crazy it's true**

** Crazy for you!**

We sing before ending the song.

"That was great"Kelly says cheerful "Although Rydel, you seem a little bored over there, you need to have more enthusiasm while you're performing"She adds.

I shoot her a death glare before changing my facial expression so that no one noticed.

"Rydel can we talk?"I hear someone say.

"Sure"I say without looking up, not knowing who it is.


	8. Chapter 8 'The Conversations'

Rydel's POV:I walk into the Living room and turn around to see Riker standing behind me. "We need to talk Rydel"He says sitting on the couch.

"What about"I ask while sitting next to him.

"What's up with you Rydel"Riker ask me worried.

"What do you mean?"I ask Riker

"Rydel, you haven't been yourself lately and I've been trying to put it off because I thought that you it was 'That time of the month' but now I'm thinking differently."Riker tells me honestly. What's up with boys thinking that it has to be 'That Time Of The Month'?

"I'm just not feeling happy anymore"I confess to Riker.

"Why not"Riker asks worried.

"We'll I've kinda been depressed".

"What?! Why Rydel"Riker asks even more worried.

"I- I"I say trying to find the right words to say. "I've been wondering why I haven't had my first kiss or boyfriend and then everything from high school just hit me real hard. Making me believe it was true".

"Rydel you and I both know that stuff was not true."

"What makes you so sure Riker, if that's not the reason than what is?"

"Because your Prince Charming hasn't come yet, just wait."Riker tells me as he stands up. "One more question Rydel".

"Yeah"I ask standing up.

"If Ratliff talked to you about this why are you still upset."

"I wasn't after I talked to him, that was until today."I say about to leave.

"What happened today?"Riker ask raising a eye brow.

"Long story short, something happened that left me broken"I say as I leave back to the garage leaving a confused Riker.

After we finished rehearsals I went straight up to my room and slumped onto my soft pink comforters that layed straight on my bed.

"Knock Knock"I heard someone say as they knocked on my door. And I knew exactly who it was.

"Come in"say as I pull my face up from the pillow it landed it.

"Hey Delly"Vanessa says fully entering my room.

"Hi Nessa"I say happy to see her.

"I just wanted to apologize for trying to push you into telling him about the crush you had on him"Vanessa says as she shuts the door and sits in the bed next to me.

"It's ok Vanessa, and I forgive you because I really need my best friend to talk to right now"I say as we hug.

"What's been going on"She asks as we pull out of the hug.

"I think that I might be in love with Ratliff"I say low but Vanessa.

"Oh My Godness tell me all of the deets"Vanessa says excited making me giggle. I've missed her even though we were apart for a day. But it was a day too long.

"Well...it started yesterday after our little argument. After I left the house I went to my secret hiding spot."I explain to Vanessa.

"Wait the one you won't even tell me about?"

"That's the one" I say as get ready to tell the rest of the story."Well he found me there. So of course I had to tell him what happened. So after that he told me I shouldn't believe what they said because I'm one in a million and beautiful"I say blushing when I said 'beautiful'.

"Oh Me Gosh! I'm having major Rydellington feels over her"Vanessa says dramatically falling back onto the bed making me giggle.

"Really Nessa?" I say giving her a serious look.

"Ok finish"She says Sitting up on the bed.

"We'll after that we went back home. Then this morning I overheard Ratliff and Ryland talking about me."I say pausing for a while.

"Well what were that saying Rydel?"Vanessa asks anxiously.

"Ratliff doesn't feel the same way about me...and when those words came out of his mouth it crushed me hard and that's when I realized that I Was In Love With Ellington Ratliff"I get out holding back tears. The tears that didn't come out this morning. I guess Vanessa noticed Because she came over and gave me a loving hug. "It's ok to cry Rydel"Vanessa says and the tears start to run down my face. Wow I've fallen hard.

End Of POV

?'s POV: "and that's when I realized that I Was In Love With Ellington Ratliff"After I heard those words come out of her mouth I completely froze. I didn't mean to eavesdrop I swear. I was just coming up here to ask if she wanted to hang out with the rest of the guys and Kelly. But I had to keep on listen after I heard Rydel say 'Then this morning I overheard Ratliff and Ryland talking about me.' I knock on her door waiting for her to answer after I heard the crying stop. Wow I feel bad now.

End Of POV


	9. Chapter 9 'The Eavesdropper'

Ryland's POV:After I hear the crying stop I knock in the door."Who is it?"I hear a weak voice say. "Ryland."I say sticking my hands into my short's pocket's. "Come in."I hear Vanessa say this time and I walk in. "Whatcha need Ryland"Vanessa says as I see Rydel wipe her last tear away.

"The guys wanted to know if you wanted if you wanted to hang out with us and Kelly." I see Vanessa look at Rydel who seemed a little reluctant to the idea.

"Yeah, I guess we will"Vanessa says hopping out of the bed. I see Rydel send a glare at her before standing up. We were about to walk out when I pulled Rydel to the side.

"Rydel can we talk" I say as Vanessa walks down the stairs.

"What is it this time"Rydel ask sitting back down on her bed.

I close the door for privacy. "Why did you tell me that you didn't have no feelings for Ratlff."I asks Rydel suddenly seeing her stiffen.

"Because I don't?"Rydel responds with a fake laugh.

"Rydel stop lying to me, I heard what you told Vanessa and I know you're in love with him."I tell her and watch as her smile drop.

"Oh, you heard that."Rydel says in a very low voice.

"Rydel, why didn't you tell me that you did?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way and you even know it so why are we having this conversation."Rydel says getting a little mad.

"Rydel, I-"I say before being cut off by Rydel.

"Ryland, it really doesn't matter. I'm fine with knowing that I'm in love with him and that he doesn't feel the same. And I'm fine with seeing him with his girlfriend all day kissing and hugging her. And I'm ok with knowing that I can never be like that with him, because I'm not pretty, or that smart, or have the kind of experience that she does. Seriously Ryland I'm ok with it all."Rydel says and I can tell that she was trying he best not to break down into tears. And I didn't like seeing her like this. She's my big sister and she's hurt right now and the only thing I can do is comfort her. So I went over and gave her a hug. I wish she didn't hear all of that.

"Thanks Ry."Rydel says breaking out of the hug.

"No problem."I say as she get up off of the bed.

"Ready to go down?"I ask her and she nods. "Wait do you want to wash your face a little, your eyes are alittle red."I ask Rydel and she shakes her head.

"No I'm fine"Rydel says as she walks down stairs.

"Finally you guys are down here."Ross says sitting in a bean bag chair.

"Hey Ry- what's wrong Rydel. We're you crying?"I heard Riker say from behind me with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Riker, I promise."Rydel says sitting the couch next to Vanessa.

Riker looked like he wasn't buying what she was saying but he let it go.

"So what movie should we watch?"Ross asks getting up from the bean bag chair and heads over to the DVD player.

"How about P-"Rydel says before being rudely cut off by Kelly for the second time to day.

"How about Abducted."She says.

"Sure?"Ross says looking at Rydel for approval and she just nods.

**_A/N:And The Drama Begins! Lol. Hey Guys! Did you like it? Well I wanted to type this because i'm going on vacation tomorrow(Monday) and I don't know if there will be any internet there.(I'm going to Myrtle Beach) Any ways I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll see what I cant do while i'm on vacation because I really want to type more you guys since it's getting more exciting and stuff. Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review and I will update as soon as I can.(By The Way The Trip Is For A Week so...)_**


	10. Chapter 10 'The Confrontation'

Rydel's POV: "How about Abducted"Kelly says cutting me off rudely, before I could answer Ross' question. "Ok?"Ross says giving me a questioning look to see if it was ok and I just nod. I'm starting to really not like Kelly, and I still have to goto her party that's tomorrow. Gosh, this is gonna be a long week. We we're in the middle of the movie, when Vanessa had to go home for a 'family emergency'. So now I down here alone with 3 dwarfs , Papa Bear , and the 'Oh So Lovey Dovey Couple'. The movie was getting kinda boring because I've seen it like 80+ times with Ryland and Vanessa. So I wasn't that into it.

As I turn my head to see the time on the clock, I see Ratliff and Kelly feeding each other popcorn. Ugh! I don't have to sit here and watch this. As I get up and walk toward the stairs Riker calls me back. "Why are you going Rydel?"He ask whilst lifting his head up from the couch's cushion. "To my room, I'm not really feeling this movie."I say leaving to my room. If I couldn't handle seeing them feed each other popcorn, how am I will I be tomorrow at Kelly's party?

{The Next Day;Still Rydel's POV}

I wake up to the ringing of my alarm clock, that sat prompt on my night stand. "UGH!"I say as I hit the snooze button. "Rydel, hurry up! You have 15 minutes."Rocky calls from outside of my bedroom. I almost forgot about today. I push my comforter off my body before I get up and take a shower. "Rydel, 7 minutes!"Rocky calls again. "Ok, god Rocky!"I yell at him through the door. I quickly find a outfit. I put on my hot pink colored skinny jeans, that were slightly ripped, acquitted with my black & white cropped tank top and my white . "5 seconds!"Rocky says impatiently. I ignore him this time, as I put my hair back into a pony tail.

"3, 2, 1-"Rocky says before I open the door. "Finally!"Ross says before jogging down the stairs. "Let's go."Rocky says as I follow behind him to the car. "Ready?"Riker asks me as I get into the back seat of the car. I nod and then he pulls off.

{At Kelly's Party}

Kelly's birthday was a roller rink. Good choice, I love roller skating! Did you hence my sarcasticness there? I'm serious, Kelly couldn't have picked a better place to have her party. Now I had to skate. In front of people. And fall straight on my as- butt. In front of everybody. Well it wasn't a lot of people. It was just me, Riker, Rocky, Ross, Ryland, Ellington, Kelly and two of her friends.

"Ready to skate?"The person behind the counter asks me. "I guess."I say taking a look back at the rink. "What size?"he asks. "Eight."I say before I taking the Roller skates from the counter he had placed them on. After I put in my skates I head out to the roller rink. And trust me it did not look pretty. I looked like a new born deer trying to stand up for the first time. "Hey Rydel, come over here"Riker says waving over toward him. He has to be kidding me. He was all the way on the other side of the the rink. "I don't think so."I says holding onto the small wall that surrounded the rink. "Come one stop being a baby."Rocky shouts from the other side of the rink, next to Riker.

"Ok, ok."I yell as I TRY to make my way over there. But I feel miserably. I fell straight in my butt, and might I say that it hurt. Real bad! Me falling caused a few laughs. I look up to see Riker, Rocky and Ross dying of laughter and so was Kelly's friends. I turn my head to see Kelly trying her best not to left out loud, but she did let out a snicker. I was utterly embarrassed. I try to get up but fail miserably again. I look up to see Ratliff in front of me sticking out his hand, to help me up. But I decline. Instead I stand up bobbly on my own and safely make my may back out of the rink.

While I was in the locker room taking off my Kelly payed me a visited. "Hey Rydel, are you ok?"She asks whilst sitting next to me, on the wooden bench. "Yeah."I mumble as I put my boots back on. "Rydel I have to ask you something, do you promised to give me a truthful answer?"She asks pretty serious. "Sure Kelly."I say whilst I tie my laces in my boot. "Do you...well...do you have any type of feelings for Ratliff?"Kelly ask giving me a serious face. "None what so ever."I say standing up.

"Quick the act Rydel and tell me."Kelly says losing her soft voice. "There's no act because I don't."I say getting my jacket out of the locker. "Me, you and all R5ers know that's a big olde lie."Kelly says putting her hands on her hips. "Well sucks to be you, because you're believing lies."I say as I slip on my jacket. "So you just have a touchy relationship with all of you male friends?"Kelly says whilst moving in my way, so that I couldn't leave. "Ok, I do Kelly. Is that what you wanted to hear?! I have feelings for the guy!"I says annoyed and very angry. "Yep, that's what I wanted to hear, which brings me to what I'm about to say. Stay Away From Ratliff."Kelly says getting in my face. "And why should I do that?"I blankly ask. "Because if you don't I'll tell El, what you just told me. And we all know that he doesn't feel the same, plus you've had enough embarrassment today."Kelly threatens. "Fine! You know what! I don't care anymore! I'll stay away from him!"I yell back at her before pushing past her and leaving out of the locker room.

As I walk my way out of the Roller rink, I'm stopped by someone calling my name. "Rydel! Where are you going?"He calls after me. But I just keep walking I don't know where I'm might go, but I'm tired of my life. And all of the bull shit that I have to deal with.

End Of POV

**_A/N:Hey Guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in nearly a month. I was entirely busy. 1)Because I have 3 other fanfics going on. 2)Because I'm working on another fanfic.(It's Auslly) Anywayz, I hope that you guys liked it! I will be updating more frequently since 2 of my fanfics will be ending for the Season. Ok Bye now! And don't forget to review!_**


	11. Chapter 11 'The Stranger'

Rydel's POV:As I walk my way out of the Roller rink, I'm stopped by someone calling my name. "Rydel! Where are you going?"He calls after me. But I just keep walking I don't know where I might go, but I'm tired of my life. And all of the bull shit that I have to deal with.

I finally look up to see I was at the park. I guess while I was pondering in my thoughts, my legs lead me here. I sat on the park bench, and started thinking. What do I do now? I just told Kelly that I'd stay away from Ratliff. But how could I? We're in a band together for one. Second, he's always at my house. And third, he's my best friend that I tell everything to. This all confusing. But instead of worrying about everything, I need to just get my mind off of things.

"What's a pretty girl like you, doing at the park alone?"I hear someone say. I look up to see a tall guy standing in front of me, with black hair and brown eyes. "Just thinking."I say as he sits on the bench next to me. "Micheal. Micheal Trevino."He says whilst sticking out his hand. "Hello Micheal."I say shaking his hand. "Please, call me Mike."He asks. "Ok, Mike. Do you always talk to strangers?"I ask. "Only the beautiful ones, and that doesn't happen often."He says causing a blush to creep on my cheeks.

"So what are you thinking about?"He asks. "Wow, for a stranger I just met less than 2 minutes ago, you do ask a lot of questions."I say with a giggle. "Hey, I'm just trying to get to know you better."He says innocently. "Well, if you want to know. But it's a long story."I tell him. "I have all day."He replies. So I spill my heart out to him. I tell him everything that happened, leading up to here. "Can I be honest with you?"He asks. "Sure, shoot."I tell him, encouraging him to go on. "Any guy would be stupid to not go for you."He says. "Well that's Ratliff for ya, a love struck idiot."I inform him causing him to chuckle.

"Well, wanna go get a bite to eat? It's about time for dinner."He says whilst looking at his watch. "What?"I ask frantically . "It's 6:00."He tells me. Wow I guess time went pass fast. "We'll I don't need to be home anytime soon, lets go."I tell him whilst standing up. "Ok, where to?"He asks. "It doesn't matter to me."I say as we walk out of the park. "Hmm..."Mike says, sounding like he's thinking. "How about Dave & Busters! You can Eat & Drink & Play!"He says happily. "Ok, but I can't drink. I'm only 18."I inform Mike. "Don't worry, I'm 18 too."He confirms to me as we walk to D&B it was fairly close, so we didn't have to do that much walking.

{Later That Night}

Well I had a fun day with Mike today. He really helped me get my mind off of things. After we spent about 3 hours at Dave & Busters, we went out to get Ice Cream. We got to learn more about one another, and Mike's a real cool guy. Well it was 10:00 now and I walk into the house, to see Riker looking mad as hell, while my parents looked worried. "I'm home?"I say as I walk into the Living room to see my other brothers and Ratliff. "Rydel where were you?! We were worried sick."Riker ask. "Out.."I say playfully.

"Rydel, this is no time for games. You were supposed to be at Kelly's party not off to who knows where."My Dad says pretty mad. "Gosh, sorry."I apologize. "Why weren't you at Kelly's party, Sweetie?"My mom asks. "Because I know where I'm not wanted."I respond to her, before hearing Riker scoff. "If she didn't want you there why did she invite you?"Riker asks, but I don't respond. I don't feel like I have to explain myself to him. Or to anyone for that matter.

"Just because.."I say blankly. "You still didn't answer the question, where were you?"My Father ask. "I left the party and went to the park."I tell him. "I find that hard to believe you were at the park for almost 10 hours."My father says, not believing a thing I just said. "I'm not lying! I went to the park, met a guy and went to Dave & Busters."I admit. "So you were hanging out with a stranger?"My father asks. Wow that kinda sounds bad. "Uh...yeah."I tell him, in a low voice. "That's it you're grounded."My dad says. "What?"I ask utterly confused. "You heard me you're grounded."He repeats. He's being totally unfair! "What did I do?!" "You left the party without telling anyone, and you're hanging out with strangers. Who knows what could have happened."My reminds me.

"You know what."I say"I don't even care anymore! Go ahead ground me. Do what ever you want! My life is already a waste anyways!"I spat at him, before going upstairs.

End Of POV


	12. Chapter 12 'The Deal'

Rydel's POV:This is so unfair. They are being so unfair. Why am I getting in trouble for having fun. For finally meeting a guy that I actually like and he likes me back. For having a life. Sometimes I just think that all of this isn't even worth it. That no one even wants me here anymore. I just wish they would at least try to understand me. Sure I make mistakes. But I own up to them, and sometimes they don't act like I do. I went out with a stranger and had fun, and I told them that, but yet I get punished. UGH! They don't even listen to me half of the time. "_Well, go get your shovel. And we'll dig a deep hole, to bury the Castle_-"Went my phone before I answered it. The ringtone was 'Brick By Boring Brick' by Paramore. Yeah, the song was a little old, but I liked it. Anyways, I answered my phone, surprised by who called.

"Rydel?"The voice asked. "Yeah, who's this?"I ask curiously. "It's Mike." "Oh, hey Mike."I slightly exclaimed. "What's wrong?"he asked, suddenly sounding worried. "It's nothing, really."I say trying to convince him. "Rydel.."He says. "Ok, my parents grounded me and I'm really mad and sad and all of these emotions mixed into one."I explained to him as I kick off my boots, and flop onto my bed. "For what?". "For hanging out with a total stranger, and having fun for once in my life." I hear him chuckle at the part, when I said 'total stranger'. "Well that sucks."he replies. "Tell me about it." "Heh, well once you're done being grounded, I'll take you out somewhere to celebrate." "Where though?"I ask curiously. "It's a surprise. So do we have a deal?" "Sure, see you in two weeks."I say before hanging up. A smile creeps upon my face, as I get up and take a shower, before getting dressed and going to bed with a slight smile on my face.

{The Next Morning}

I wake up to my mother, calling me for breakfast. I change into my button down denim shirt, floral skinny jeans, and black Toms, with my beanie. I walk downstairs to see everyone sitting at the dinning room table, eating breakfast. Stormie cooked, pancakes, toast, eggs and turkey bacon. I go into the kitchen and grab a yogurt and spoon, before sitting at the table with the rest of the family. "Aren't you going to eat, dear?"I hear my mother's worried voice ask, from next to me. I look at her whilst shaking my head 'no'. I eat another spoon of yogurt, before she starts again. "Honey, you have to eat something."she tells me. "I will mom, I'm just not that hungry now." I tell her. She nods, before saying 'ok' and that I'll have to eat something at dinner tonight.

There was silence at the table this morning, which was unusual because there's never silence. I finish my yogurt and stand up to leave, before being called back by my dad. "Rydel.."he says. I sit back down and look at him. "I was a little harsh last night, and I wanted to apologize. It's just.." He starts. "You're my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to you-" "We don't want anything to happen to you."Riker says cutting in. "So we won't ground you under one condition."Stormie starts. I give them a look, telling them to go on. "We get to meet this guy."Mark finishes.


	13. Chapter 13 'The Deal Part 2'

Rydel's POV:"We get to meet this guy."He says. "What?" "You heard him Rydel, we get to meet him."Stormie says. "No way, that's not going to happen."I tell them. "Either we meet him, or you're staying grounded for the next 2 weeks."Mark says. "Why do you have to meet him? He's just a friend, not a boyfriend."I tell them. "It doesn't matter, if you're gonna be hanging around this guy, that we don't even know, we need to meet him first."Mark tells me. "He's right, Rydel. You don't even know him that well."Riker says. I think about this for a moment. It's just one dinner. But a lot of things could go wrong. My brothers could scare him away. My dad can make him very uncomfortable. And my mom...I don't think I'd have to worry about her doing anything. But the pros are that I get out of being grounded, and Mike can take me to that place he told me about. I just don't know if I'm making the right choice. "Well Rydel?"my father asks. I take in a breath. Well this is it. No turning back after you make your choice. I may regret this later, but what's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah^. "Fine"I mumble out. "When will this be taking place?" I ask, whilst looking over to my parents. "Tomorrow night. "Mark says, as he takes a sip of his OJ. "But we JUST talked about this. Can't we get at least some time?"I ask. "Time for what? It's not like you're going anywhere."I hear Rocky snicker, earning a glare from me. "It's tomorrow, Rydel."Mark repeats. I get back up, and throw away my yogurt container, before heading back upstairs to my room.

••••

"So now you have to let them meet him?"Vanessa asks, through the phone. "Yeah, and they're gonna make it all weird and uncomfortable and stuff." "I wish I could be there for you Dels, but I have this family thing, with Laura, my parents and grandparents"She tells me. "I understand, Nessa."Before Vanessa could reply back, my phone beeped. "Uhm...Nessa I have to call you back...Mike's calling." "K."she simply says. "I'll talk to you later." "I'll pray for you." "Ok, bye."I say in between giggles. I end my call with Vanessa, before answering Mike's."

"Hello?"I ask. "Delly!" "Hey, Mike."I greet him. "So I got your text, telling me to calm you asap. What's that about?"He asks. "Oh, yeah..."I start off."Well you see, my parents said that I can get out of being grounded for two weeks, and the only way for that to happen is for them to meet you. And I've thought over this and a lot of things could go wrong. But I said yes anyway, don't hate me."I say, all in a jumble. Mike chuckles."Heh, now tell me again. This time slower."After I explain it to him again, he seems to take it...cool. "I do t understand why you're so worried about it."Mike says. "And you aren't? Lots of things may go wrong. They might hate you, and will stop me from seeing you." "Delly, calm down. Everything will go fine. Parents love me."He assures me. "I don't know..."I say unsure."Just trust me. I got this." "...ok, then." "I gotta go now...see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow, Mike."I say before hanging up the phone.

••••

I take a shower and get dressed into my pj's. I should probably find something to wear for tomorrow. I rummaged through my closet and dressers, but still can't find anything. Maybe I could go shopping tomorrow morning with Vanessa.

"Hey Nessa."I texted her. I play with my phone waiting for a reply. She should be up, it's only 10 at night...Well at least I would think that she's up. "Haiiiii Delly!"Vanessa's text notification pops onto my screen.

_Me:Nessa! Wanna go shopping w/ me tomorrow morn? I need sumthing to wear 4 to items dinner._

_Nessa:Yea! I need something 2! Can't find anything._

_Me:Yay! Does Laura wanna go?_

_Nessa:Let me go ask her._

_Me:K_

••••

A minute later

••••

_Nessa: I just ask her! She's coming!_

_Me:should we just turn this into a girl thing and invite Raini too?_

_Nessa:Sounds good 2 me. I'll tell Laura to ask her._

_Me:Alright, we'll ttyl._

_Nessa:See you in the morn! Night!_

_Me:Night Nessa_

After I text Vanessa, I put my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and climb underneath me comforter. I watch the re-runs of 'Switched At Birth' play in my TV screen, before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 'The Mall'

Rydel's POV:It was finally morning. 7am to be exact. Today's the day of the dinner. I'm super nervous. Ugh, why did I agree on this again? I pull the comforter off of my body, and I slowly get out of bed. I'm still tired, which is weird because I usually wake up at this time.

Anyway, I take a quick shower, and brush my teeth, before putting on a simple outfit. I was wearing a white tank top, black leggings, a Hollister hoodie and my white speckle dot toms. I brush my hair, as I text Vanessa, to see if she's ready.

Delly:Nessa, are ya ready yet?

Nessa:Yea! We'll b there in 5!

Delly:Kk!

After I send my reply, I put my phone into my bag and head down stairs. With my luck Ellington is here. In the living room. With the rest of the guys. It's gonna be hard ignoring him, if he's here all of the time. I fasten up my pace to the door, with hopes of not being not being seen by any of them. Again with my luck. -_-. "Hey Dels!"I hear my name being called, in a all to familiar voice. I turn around to see Ellington turned in the chair, facing me, waving. I put a slight smile on my face and wave back. "Where ya going?"Rocky asks. "Out."I head for the door, but I'm stopped again. "Out where?"Riker asks, this time. "To the mall with Vanessa and the others."I tell him. "Why?" "Because I need something to wear for tonight." "What's tonight?"Ellington curiously asks. "A dinner."Rocky says, before Riker talks again. "Why do you need something to wear? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything."Riker says, quoting my words from yesterday morning. "What is this? 'ask Rydel a million questions' day?"I say. "Wait I'm lost, what guy?"Ellington buts in. "We'll explain later."Rocky tells him. Just then I got a text from Vanessa say that she was outside. Thank god. "Vanessa's here, I have to go."I walk out of the house, locking the door behind me, and get into the passenger seat, next to Vanessa, whilst Raini and Laura were into he back.

"So where should we go?"Vanessa asks, as she turns the car on. "Uhm... I don't know. Town Square Mall? The Shopping Complex."I start naming different places that we could go. We all finally agreed on going to Town Square Mall.

"What place do we go in first?"I start looking around. "Forever 21?"Raini suggests. "Urban Outfitters?"Laura adds in. "Macy's?"Vanessa says. "How about we look in all three of them?"I ask. "Sounds great to me."Vanessa says, as she starts walking to Forever 21 first, and we all follow.

I have it all planned out right now. I'll get a dress from Forever 21, a little jacket to go over top from Urban Outfitters, and some bracelets and stuff like that from Macy's.

Once we arrive to Forever 21, we each go our separate ways to look for something to wear. I couldn't really find anything. They were all cute, fun dresses, but none of them said 'Hey this is good for a dinner you don't want to have for your not boyfriend-friend, which is gonna be completely awkward by the way'. Well who designs those type anyway?

As I continue to look, I think I've found the right one. I pick it up off of the rack it was hanging on, and walk over to the girls to show them. They all thought it was cute.

After we all get our outfits, we agree in going to lunch, since it was 11am almost 12. We put our bags into the trunk of the car and head to Vanessa & Laura's house.

{At The Marano's House}

Laura & Vanessa's parents weren't home because they were out getting their grandparents, for the family thing.

"So, what should I make for lunch?" "Hot dogs!"Raini and Laura say in sync. I nod my head I'm agreement. "How many?"Vanessa asks with a questioning look. While Raini and Laura agree on two, Vanessa and I just decide on one. Vanessa gets a pot and fills it with water before putting it no the stove and putting 6 hotdogs in it. She turns on the stove and waits for them to get done. There was a little bit of silence, so I decide to break it.

"So Laura & Raini, how's filming going?"I ask. "It's great."Raini tells me. "Yeah, right now were doing filming for a episode for Reel Life & Real Life."Laura informs. "And it's this big Auslly kiss."Raini exclaims. Raini, Vanessa & I were big time Auslly shippers. "I guess that explains Ross' behavior this week."I giggle remembering how overly excited he said for filming. "Heh, what do you mean?"Laura ask. "He was just extremely happy and stuff. I think he really wanted to kiss you."I spill. I watch as Laura's face flushes red. "Hot dogs, ready!"Vanessa says, as she places each hot dog on a separate plate.

After we eat, we decide to go hang out in the music room. "Wanna do a over?"Vanessa grabs her guitar. "Yeah."We all agree. "What song?" "World Of Chances?"I suggest. Vanessa nods her head and starts playing the chords.

Laura:

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_

_A shame you waist it_

_When you're breaking me slowly, but I've_

_Got a world of chances, for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chances you were burning through_

Vanessa:

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write a goodbye_

_And that's when I know I've_

_Got a world of chance for you_

_I've got a world of chance for you_

_I've got a world of chances_

_Chance you were burning through_

Raini:

_Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost it's strength again_

_And oh, it's been too hard to say_

_Were falling off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_

Rydel:

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Here, the operator says the numbers no good_

_And that she had_

_A world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances, for you_

_She had a world of chances_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chance you were burning through_

_Chance you were burning through_

_Oh_

_You've got a face for a smile, you know_


End file.
